Arnold’s Misfortunate Or Arnold’s Lucky Day
by Yama-Neko
Summary: He felt, more than saw the figure stealthily creeping toward his bed...He opened his eyes as soon as they jumped on top of him...
1. ~Arnold’s Misfortunate /Or/ Arnold’s Luc...

Rating: PG-13 (It has one curse word, and a bit of a spicy scene.)

Part: 1 of ?

Distribution: to anyone who wants it. Just e-mail me first to let me know.

Author's note: I got tired of seeing a lot of PG H. A. fan fiction around. Not that I'm saying anybody's stories are corny because of that. I just wanted to spice it up a bit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Arnold's Misfortunate /Or/ Arnold's Lucky Day~

By: Yama_Neko

He felt more than saw the figure stealthily creeping towards his bed. He opened his eyes as soon as he felt the figure jump on top of him in bed. 

"Gerald, don't you get tired of trying to scare me?" he asked, as he looked over his shoulder. "Especially at four o'clock in the morning? 

"But Arnold, it's just too much fun," Gerald said. 

"Get off of me," said Arnold. 

"Why?" Gerald asked as he began to jump up and down on top of Arnold. 

"I don't know, maybe because you're hurting me," Arnold shouted. 

"No. Like I told you. It's too much fun." Gerald replied. 

"Really," Arnold asked innocently. "Would it still be fun when I sic Old Betsy and her friends in here?" 

Gerald paled for a second as he considered what his best friend said to him. "Yeah right Arnold. I'm your best friend; you wouldn't do that to me." And yet from Arnold's smug expression, maybe he would do just that.

"HELGA," Arnold screamed as loud as he could.

They heard feet quickly padding through the hallway to Arnold's room. "What's wrong Arnold?" Helga asked breathlessly. 

"Yes, what ever is the matter," Phoebe also asked. "We were sleeping when we awoke hearing you call in distress." 

"Could one of you get Gerald off of me please? I'm in a lot of pain now, it's four in the morning, and we have classes at 6:30 am. I would _really_ like to get some more sleep."

Helga and Phoebe noticed that Gerald was still jumping up and down on top of Arnold with great enthusiasm.

"NO. Leave me alone," Gerald told them. "I'm having fun."

"Can't you do that in your own bed Geraldo?" Helga asked him.

"Geraldo? You haven't called me that in years."

"Yeah. I also haven't broken out Old Betsy, but I will if I have to," Helga replied with an indifferent tone.

::Gulp:: "Helga, please don't do that. I thought that we were friends," Gerald said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"We are friends Gerald. But you should really get off of Arnold. You're hurting him," she replied.

"Why?! I'm not jumping on him."

"Now your not," Helga interrupted as he moved off of Arnold.

"I'm jumping on the bed."

"Gerald. Please leave Arnold alone so that he may get his rest," Phoebe asked.

"Oh all right. Why do you guys always ruin my fun," Gerald said while jumping off of Arnold's bed.

"Sorry if I hurt you man," Gerald said sincerely.

"That's all right. Thank you Helga. Thanks Phebs. I appreciate it a lot," Arnold said.

"No problem Arnold. Good night," Phoebe said as she and Gerald left the room.

"Yeah. Night Arnold," Helga replied as she turned to leave the room.

"Helga wait a sec." Arnold said as he slowly sat up in bed.

"What is it Arnold?"

"Come here."

"Don't you need to go to sleep," she asked him, afraid and apprehensive of what he might want. "I'm sure Gerald's jumping on top of you must have done a number."

"Just come here," was his cryptic command.

She slowly walked over to his bed, approaching it fearfully. *What's he going to do?* "Turn around." Another cryptic reply. She did, her shoulders tense and stiff. Soon, she felt Arnold began to spread tiny butterfly kisses around her ears.

He slid his hands down her shoulders in a leisurely pace, producing tiny shivers in their wake, making her quiver and her heart rate increase. His hands were brought down to her waist, caressing it as he licked and nibbled on the back of her neck. She made little sighs and moans that reverberated throughout his mind, sounding like music to him. This was what he wanted, to be like this with her. He didn't have to put on a front like he did with the guys. Acting "masculine" , talking about what he could do to a woman to please her, showing who was better at sports then the others. Just pretty much bull shiting a lot. 

His mouth soon took the same route as his hands did, still making her quiver and tremble apprehensively for his mouth to meet hers again. He turned her around in his arms, and latched his mouth upon hers, tasting the inside of her mouth. She trailed her tongue along the outside of his teeth, asking for entrance, creating a deep moan to come from his mouth when he opened to her. 

Anyway, he continued his thoughts, as if any of them knew what they were doing. When they weren't half-doing their jobs, they were underachievers who went for street women. No, that's not true. Brainy, Stinky, and Eugene were over achievers that had high paying jobs, tons upon tons of money, and were married. He and Gerald were the only one's that were really down to earth. Sid, Herald, and Curly were the underachievers. When he was with her, it was so different. He could be could be himself, he didn't need his front. The only problem was that she couldn't believe that.


	2. ~Arnold’s Misfortunate /Or/ Arnold’s Luc...

****

~Arnold's Misfortunate /Or/ Arnold's Lucky Day~

By: Yama_Neko

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold

Rating: PG-13 (It has one curse word, and a bit of a spicy scene.)

Part: 2 of ?

Distribution: to anyone who wants it. Just e-mail me first to let me know.

Author's note: There will be a flashback to explain what Arnold meant in the last chapter. Most of this chapter will be in Helga's P. O. V. From the last one, it may sound like I hate Sid, Herald, and Curly but I don't. They're so funny! Also the drama is a big part of the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*We shouldn't be doing this,* thought Helga. *I don't love him as much as I used to! But, the way he's kissing me..... **_CRIMENY_**!! What should I do? I have to stop this! Arnold never wanted me, he never touched me like this before. I was just Helga, his kind of friend and tormentor. I don't want to end up being a **_conquest_** like Ruth and Lila were! So why is he doing this **_now_**?*

~Flashback~

It was on a Monday, during the last week of summer vacation before college started for Arnold and his friends. He, Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga, just got back from a 2 year study trip in Europe. They were all 21 years of age, had tons of money from the relatively high paying jobs they had in Europe, and were sprawled about his room looking for cheap, but tasteful 2 bedroom apartments or townhouses. 

"Again I will ask, why don't we just stay here at Sunset Arms? We won't have to pay so much and I like your grandparents Arnold," Helga said.

"Helga, do you want to be bothered by Kakoshka all the time, especially since he ALWAYS asks you for money," Gerald asked her.

"On second thought, keep looking."

It soon fell quiet and the only sound in the room was of pages turning and keys typing on the computer, until...

"Woo hoo! I found the **_perfect_** place and you wouldn't believe where it is," Phoebe shouted. (Ok, so she doesn't usually shout. She does now. Hee hee.) 

"Where Phebs?"

"It's down town almost next to our college. It's a 3 story townhouse building, that has **_all_** the utilities we need included, its relatively free of petty crime, has a great view, and costs about $400-$600 a month for our rent. (Ok. So that probably would never happen either, but hey, it's a cartoon.) So do you think we should rent it or what?"

"Oh yeah," they all shouted.

So, a week later, at, let's say about 7:00 pm, Gerald, Helga, Arnold, and Phoebe were feeling pretty fresh because they had themselves a great new place to live, **_and_** they survived their first day of college. "What should we do now," Arnold asked as he finished cleaning the kitchen of the leftover food from dinner.

"I don't know," said Phoebe. "What do you want to do Arnold," Gerald asked.

"I don't know either. Hey, Helga," Arnold called her since she was in her bedroom. "what do you want to do?"

"What if-" she started to say, walking out from her room. **::Ding Dong::** The doorbell rang. **::Ding Dong::**

"Hold on, I'll answer it," she said.

Meanwhile, Arnold, Phoebe, and Gerald were still trying to find something to do. Helga answer the door, and guess who was on the other side.

"Hi baby sister," Olga said in her (annoying and) sickeningly high-pitched voice. "How are you?"

"Oh. Its' you Olga-" Helga slowly began.

"Hey Olga," her Dad said.

"I'm standing right next to you Dad. That's Helga," Olga said.

"Oh. Sorry O- Helga," He answered quickly. (And yet he doesn't sound like he is.)

"And Dad. Hi," Helga said, trying to sound and look happy when she was anything but. "I'm fine and you both?"

"I just heard from Mom and dad that you got a house, so Dad and I came over to visit. Can we come in?"

"Hey! We could have a party," Gerald suggested, and then got a lot of pillows flung at him.

"You know Gerald, you might just get one," Phoebe said in a mysterious tone.

"What do you mean Phoebe," Arnold asked her.

"Look."

At that exact moment, Helga was leading her father and Olga in to the living room.

"Hey you guys, my Dad and Olga came over to visit us."

"No Olga-" he father started.

"I'm over here Dad." Olga answered her father. (Again)

"Yeah, O- Helga, we came over here to visit **_you_** and-" the Big Bob didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence when he spotted...

"What's Argie doing **_here_**?! Your going to be **_living_** with that orphan?," Big Bob yelled with askance. 

As soon as Helga realized what Bob said, she turned to look at Arnold. He looked as if he was going to cry. *Dad knows that Arnold's sensitive about his family. I can't believe he said that!* Helga thought.

"Excuse me Mr. Patacki, his name is Arnold," Phoebe quietly said.

"Yeah Argie I said that already. Why is the orphan here Helga?"

Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold turned to look at Helga and were surprised at her reaction to her fathers words. Especially Arnold. She appeared calm, and her body was relaxed, slightly shaking, but her eyes flashed with pure rage and glittered dangerously. If her father and sister **_really_** knew Helga, they would have noticed. Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald noticed, and they took a step back from her. 

Helga darkly said, "His name is Arnold and he is not an orphan. It's not Argie and what ever other **_idiotic_** name that comes up in that **_pea-sized_** head of yours. What right do you **_think_** you have to come to my house **_uninvited_**, might I add."

"Look Olga," her father started," don't give me any back talk. You're my daughter and I don't want-"

"I don't give a **_damn_** what **_you_** want! My name is Helga! H-E-L-G-A! Not OLGA! How many times have I told you that?!? This is **_my_** house and I don't appreciate you acting like you're the boss of it. **_Arnold_** can live here if **_he_** wants. We **_all_** work hard to pay the rent here, unless you would like to do it for us, like you do for **_Olga_**." There was just shocked silence." No. I didn't think so. Now I **_would_** appreciate it if you left," she quietly finished.

"Ok. Bye, bye little sister," Olga said unfazed and just as happily as when she first walked in, dragging her father with her. "We'll visit you again."

"Please don't," Helga mumbled under her breath as she shut the door after them. "Thank you God their gone."

"Hegla, thank you for standing up for me. You didn't have to," Arnold said slowly and sincerely. He had gained a new respect for her. He hugged her and when he pulled back, his skin brushed against hers and he felt a prickle, as if he was shocked by electricity. Just because Helga calmed a bit after her family left, doesn't mean she wouldn't yell at him, or deny everything she just did.

"You're welcome Arnold. It doesn't matter though. Big Bob will just do it again," she answered in a tired voice.

"Hey," Gerald exclaimed, "like I said before, we should have a party. We could invite the gang."

"Hey, how about we don't," Helga said sarcastically.

"Don't be so mean Helga," Arnold said.

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm just tired okay. You guys can have a party if you want, but I'm going to sleep. We have to get up really early tomorrow if we don't want to stand in all of those lines to get our books," Helga said. She slowly left and walked into her and Phoebe's room.

"I think that argument she had with her dad really bothered her," Gerald said.

"Yeah. I think your right," Arnold said looking at the door to her room with concern in his eyes.

~End Flashback~

"Arnold, we ca-... ," Helga began to say, only to stop when she felt Arnold's tongue graze and his teeth nip at the curve of her neck. His hands kneaded the small of her back, and she lost the ability to speak or form coherent thoughts.

****


	3. ~Arnold’s Misfortunate /Or/ Arnold’s Luc...

****

~Arnold's Misfortunate /Or/ Arnold's Lucky Day3~

By: Yama_Neko

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold

****

Rating: PG-13 

****

Part: 3 of ?

****

Summary: Lots of angst, flashbacks, and an epiphany. 

****

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive. Just e-mail me first to let me know.

****

Author's note: Wow. This is taking me a REALLY long time. First, I'm also writing another story and I've been waiting till school finished to post this one. I have **no** clue where I'm going with this story. I'm experiencing **total** writers block. I can't even write a sentence without have to backspace and type slowly. **`**@__@' Sorry. I really, really hope

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He pulled away slowly from her mouth, shaken by his feelings jumbling up inside of him. From the experience of kissing her, touching her, feeling her touch and kiss him too, and he wondered why he hadn't done it sooner. *Is she feeling what I'm feeling?* He wanted to jump up and down....... but the happy feelings stopped rushing through his body. His blood slowed and he felt a sinking feeling as the realization of what he was feeling sank in. He was **in** **love** with Helga Geraldine Patacki!!! 

**__**

*Oh.... My.... Goodness...!*

*When did this happen? **How **did this happen? What would she say if I told her? Would she ever believe me? Will she hate me for kissing her, touching her like that? I thought the crush I had would go away, kind of like the one I had on Lila all those years ago. Not that Helga deserves to be grouped with Lila, but **still**! What am I going to do? I know why I have a crush on Helga, but why do I love her?*

****

*Flashback(s)*

Helga was standing in the rain when they were three years old. She was soaked and covered with mud. Her pink hair bow was sagging and she looked so lonely to him that he had to do something for her. So he walked over to her and covered her with his umbrella. She looked up at him and her eyes were filled with hurt, he told her how pretty she looked with her bow and she flashed him the most radiant smile that he remembered he always wanted to keep her happy.

When they were in elementary school Helga would always pick on him. He saw her picking on the other students, but she only yelled at them. It was always him she was trying to hurt the most. It seemed that she hated him because maybe he hurt her. He could never remember hurting her, he was always as nice as he could be to her and that just made her even angrier. Phoebe was Helga's best friend, to him it seemed that Helga was softer and kinder around her. He always wondered if he could ever break Helga's walls and get through to her softer side. He knew it was there. Whenever she was kind to him he could always see who she really was.

Though, he knew why she was the way she was. Angry and hard. Her family life sucked! From what Helga told him, her parents hated her and forgot that she even existed! They wanted Helga to be just like her older sister Olga. To get straight A's, make lots of money, go to Harvard, marry a rich man, be more feminine, and most of all, heaven forbid if she didn't, suck up to them. **Hell no!** Helga had **her** own mind and **her **own choices. Sure she would try to get A's and go to Harvard, but she wasn't going to be her parents flunky, or let them turn her into something she doesn't want to be. Arnold knew what it was like not to have any parents. Sure, he had his Grandpa and Grandma, he loved them and they loved him. He wanted to be there for Helga like she was for him during his some of **his** own hard times and during his crushes with Lila, Ruth, and that mysterious French girl Ceclie. He wanted to be strong like her.

Sometime in high school, Helga changed. He didn't know when or how or why, but she was just different, kinder, quieter. It was like Helga withdrew from everyone. She apologized to all of her peers, especially him. He was going out with Lila at the time. He was floating on cloud nine and he thought he was on top of the world. He couldn't be more wrong. Lila was a player. She had five different guys she was going out with other than him. Arnold and the other guys never knew about each other until they all found out at Ronda's latest party. He dumped Lila and went into a depression. His friends tried to help but he didn't pay attention to them. At that time Helga withdrew from everyone even further. She threw herself into her studies. She didn't spend time the gang anymore. At first Arnold thought it was her family again, but Helga wouldn't tell him anything. The gang tried to help, but she just got angry with them and like Arnold, didn't listen. Arnold had his own problems to deal with and he wasn't there for Helga like he promised himself he would be all those years ago. Then they finally had enough of their depressing lives and on the same night, they went up to the pier and tried to commit suicide. It didn't work because they jumped into **each** **other** instead of into the **deep** water.

When they crawled out of the water, they were surprised to see each other. They talked to each other about their problems, and that night and the day after, they were closer then they ever were. Closer than they both were to their best friends. They told each other all their secrets and hopes and dreams, about their families. Arnold never thought that he could tell anyone about himself, **especially** Helga. Gerald was his best friend in the whole world, and **he** only knew so much about Arnold. 

After that, they graduated high school and attended that two year study trip in Europe. It was great! They stayed in Paris, France! When the teens weren't studying and attending college, Arnold and Gerald worked at a gym. They were kick boxing instructors. Helga and Phoebe worked at a famous spa. They were masseuses. Both jobs were fun and high paying. The rumors about France were true. Paris is the city of love and Arnold used that to his advantage when he asked Helga on a date. He didn't really understand why, but he was developing a crush on her. They at a semi-fancy restaurant, after that they went on a stroll through a neighboring park. It was wonderful. Helga wore a purple dress that started at the neck and came down five inches above the knees. It had no sleeves and the dress clung to Helga's figure nicely. Arnold wore a tan blazer, blue dress pants, and black shoes. Arnold was no longer small and lanky, but had finally had a growth spurt in high school. He was now six foot one and was slightly built. They went out a few more times, but the first thing on both of their minds was school. Time passed quickly and soon enough it was time to go back to the U.S. 

*End Flashback(s)*

~*~*~ 

****

A.N: Ok. Ok. Sorry Lila lovers. I like her too, bit I needed **someone** to be my pawn. Lol. ^_^ So, the part about Arnold and Helga committing suicide was kinda flaky and the ending may have been rushed, but still, just go with my story. 

Thank you! Yama_Neko. ^___^ 

~*~*~


	4. ~Arnold’s Misfortunate /Or/ Arnold’s Luc...

****

~Arnold's Misfortunate /Or/ Arnold's Lucky Day 4~

By: Yama_Neko

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. I do, however, own this story. So Naah!

****

Rating: PG-13 

****

Part: 4 of ?

****

Summary: More angst. Ha ha.

****

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive. Just e-mail me first to let me know.

****

Author's note: Wow. This is taking me a **REALLY **long time. First, I'm also writing four other stories and I've been so busy. I have **no** clue where I'm going with this story. I'm experiencing **total** writers block. **`**@__@' Sorry there's not so much Gerald and Phoebe, but I'm working on it. ^_^ Oh, and Arnold's and Helga's POV's switch around a bit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He pulled away slowly from her mouth, shaken by the feelings jumbling up inside of him. From the experience of kissing her, touching her, feeling her touch and kiss him too, and he wondered why he hadn't done it sooner. *_Is she feeling what I'm feeling?_* He wanted to jump up and down....... but the happy feelings stopped rushing through his body. His blood slowed and he felt a sinking feeling as the realization of what he was feeling sank in. He was **_in_** **love** with Helga Geraldine Patacki!!! 

She was just as shaken as he was. *_He kissed me, he kissed me. Arnold kissed me!!! Does this mean what I think it does?_* She wanted to jump and sing and ....... *_Wait, wait, wait. **Arnold **kissed **me**......**Helga**?!?!? Is anyone else confused here?*_

"Why Arnold?"

"I shouldn't have done that should I?" he asked while blushing.

"No. I - It was....fine. I....liked it," she said coyly, "but....Arnold why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know. I just....wanted to kiss you. I wanted to touch you. I wanted - I don't know what I wanted, but I wanted you."

"Oh," she blushed again. "What do you want from me Arnold?"

He looked away. How could he tell her how he felt?

"**_Arnold!_**"

"Helga...."

"What do you want from me?" she asked again.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, but I'll be **_really _**angry if you don't give me an answer right now."

"I want you Helga. I think....,"

"You think......?"

"I think, I have feelings for you," he said in a confused tone.

"What do you mean you **_think_** you have feelings for me. Either you **_do _**or you **_don't_**."

"How would I know about what I feel for you? It's not like **_you _**would know about feeling, the way you act sometimes," he replied vehemently. He slapped his hand over his mouth and took a step back. *_That's not who she is anymore. She's not '**Helga**' Arnold's tormentor._* 

"Who the hell do you think you are to be so presumptuous?!," she screamed.

"Helga wait," he cried reaching out to her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No! Don't you ever touch me again. I refuse to let you treat me like a toy."

"That's not what I'm trying to do!"

  
"Then what **_are _**you trying to do, because I'm really losing my patience!"

"I'm trying to be with you!"

"**_Why?!?_**"

"Because I love you damnit!" he yelled. "I'm mean, I'm totally head over heels in love with you, even now, while you're being so.....you....!" He lowered his voice, "I love you."

"Well, that's all nice and sweet, but I still don't believe you." And with that, she walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took him a second to realize what had just happened. He stormed after her and clamped a hand around her slender wrist. "Don't you dare walk out on me! What is with you?" 

"What is with me? You don't **_love _**me Arnold. Remember, I'm **_Helga_**. I tormented you for **_years _**and you think you can just say "I love you" and expect me to believe it? No, I don't think so."

"Stop Helga. Why are you so afraid of me loving you?"

Her eyes narrowed and her hand clinched into a fist. 

"I'm not afraid of anything. So, let go of me right now," she growled out.

"No," his voice faltered, "Not until you tell me the truth"

"What truth?

"**_Helga!_**"

She rolled her eyes.

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you."

"Well. It's just so easy for you to say, Arnold. Every one loves you....," she trailed off. *_I said to much_*

He sighed. "Look Helga, I'm not going to keep arguing with you about this. I love you. Ok? So when you decide to believe me or decide what you want from me, let me know."

He lent over and kissed her again. It was a soft, short and sweet, and unbelievably heart-wrenching kiss. She could feel tears coming, but shoved them back and opened her eyes.

"Goodnight Helga," he whispered, placed another chaste kiss on her lips and climbed back into his bed. Helga was left to stand in the middle of his room with a hand to her mouth and a confused look about her pretty face.

****

*~*Ok. So that was.......**_interesting_**. The next chapter, and the last, **_thank God_**, is going to be soo much better. **_PLEASE _**R&R**. **How do you all expect me to finish when I have no feed back and zero inspiration? I want comments and suggestions people, or no story! ^_^ Yama_Neko***~***


	5. Arnold’s Misfortunate Or Arnold’s Lucky ...

****

Author: Yama_Neko 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. I do, however, own this story. So Naah!

****

Rating: PG-13 

****

Part: 5 of 5 

****

Summary: More angst. Ha ha.

****

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive. Just e-mail me first to let me know.

****

Author's note: Wow. This is taking me a **REALLY **long time, because FF.net won't let me sign on so I can upload this stinkin' story! :( 

+ * + * + * + * + * + *

****

~Arnold's Misfortunate /Or/ Arnold's Lucky Day~

Chapter 5

It was a few days after Helga and Arnold's "argument," and they weren't speaking to each other. Or it should be put that, **_Helga _**wasn't speaking to **_Arnold _**and Arnold got fed up with trying to apologize to Helga, even though all he did was tell her he **_loved _**her.

"Why is she doing this, and why do we have to help," asked an annoyed Phoebe. 

"We finally find out that he loves her, we've known that she loves him, but Helga doesn't want to acknowledge or admit it."

"Helga **_loves _**him? Man! Our friends have some serious issues. Hey! Maybe we can lock them into the attic together for a couple of days? So they can work out their problems," Gerald suggested.

"No, Helga would be angry with us, Arnold wouldn't talk to us and I'm to tired to fight. So lets just finish this. Lift," she instructed.

~+ * + * + * + * + * +~

Helga wanted back **_everything _**that she ever gave or lent to Arnold. Gerald and Phoebe were helping her move her things. Unfortunately, what they didn't know was that Helga had given Arnold **_a lot _**of things over the years. Like **_boxes _**... of hats, clothes, and other miscellaneous items.

"Helga," Phoebe whimpered, tired from lugging the boxes, "can't we finish this tomorrow. I promised to eat dinner with my family tonight."

"Really? Oh I'm sorry. We can stop for today. Thanks for helping Phoebes, Gerald." She made a point not to thank Arnold.

"Is that all Helga," Arnold asked snidely. "Do you want the clothes of my back while you're at it?"

*_That would be a **very **appealing image..._* 

"No Arnold," she replied with contempt. "That's ok. I could go without seeing that horrible image."

"You didn't think it was so horrible a couple of days ago."

"Well that was your mouth not your back."

"Which you liked just as much," Arnold shot back.

Gerald and Phoebe looked up at the same time to see Helga's flushed face and Arnold's angry one.

"Something more than an argument happened between them," Gerald whispered to Phoebe.

"Yea," she breathed, "Lets separate them before something bad happens."

"Come on Helga, let's just forget about it."

"No. We're going to finish this now," Arnold stated.

"Finish **_what_**, football head?"

"Grow up Helga. Phoebe. Gerald. You two can be our witnesses. I told Helga that I love her, but she refuses to believe me. However, I believe that she returns my feelings. So, I'm gonna conduct a little experiment." He turned towards Helga. 

He moved so quickly because the next thing she knew, she was against the wall and Arnold's mouth was mashed against hers. A thick heat grew between her legs and her blood rushed threw her veins. She let a small groan escaped her mouth as he gently nipped her lower lip and pulled back. 

"Why did you do that," she asked breathlessly.

"You wanted me to prove that I love you, because apparently, words mean nothing to you. Only actions. So I acted."

"And you think one little kiss is going to change everything?"

"Yes."

"Arrogant jerk!"

"However much you want to deny it, your reaction proved my point."

Helga gasped for air. *So much for waiting!* She didn't know what to say, so she reacted and slapped him.

"Go to hell Arnold!"

And with that she stomped out of the room.

~+ * + * + * + * + * +~

Arnold was furious. 

How dare she slap him! *I know I said I'd wait, but now I'm not dropping this issue. Helga needs to get over herself and see what or rather _who _is right in front of her.*

And with that thought, Arnold trudged out of the room to find Helga.

"Wow!" Gerald breathed. "And I thought Arnold look scary when he went through his karate phase!"

"What are we going to do Gerald," She turned and looked at him. "We can't leave them alone together. They may kill each other!"

"Chill Phoebe, they'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Did you see how determined Arnold was?"

"Yeah. But did you see how angry he looked? He was scary!"

"Let's just wait. I'm sure that they will work it out," He reassured her.

"By waiting you mean spying right?"

"Of course." They both grinned and ran out of the room.

~+ * + * + * + * + * +~

*Wow. I never knew my hand could shake so fast. I can't believe that I slapped Arnold. And I can't believe he would treat me like that. I don't believe him. He could never love me. I won't be another on of his conquests. I won't.*

"I won't."

"You won't what? Admit the truth," he asked. His tone was harsh and she knew she crossed a line.

"What truth Arnold? That your a pond sucking, no good, piece of.."

"Hold up? I'm a pond sucking, no good, piece of _what_? Crap? I -"

"_Crap _wasn't the word I was going to use dear," she interrupted.

"I," he continued, eyebrows furrowed. "Haven't done anything that would warrant you slapping me Helga."

"Then what would you call kissing me against my will."

"You kissed back," he accused.

"Whatever football head. What happened to waiting?"

"Stop dodging me Helga. I told you I would wait, and I will. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm sorry. But I'm not lying. I do love you, and I will wait as long as I have to for you to realize that."

The irritation left his body and he turned and walked out of the room with his shoulders hanging.

*My dreams have come true! He finally tells me he loves me after all these years, and I throw it back in his face. I want to believe him, but I don't want it to be a misguided crush on his part. What should I do?* She sighed, then made the impulsive decision of going after him.

"Don't walk out on me Arnold," she said.

"Damn it Helga! Then tell me now! What do you want from me?" he yelled, his anger building again.

"I want you to love me," she said softly as she walked towards him.

"You are the most..._what_," he asked, his face clearly showing his bewilderment.

"I want you to love me," she repeated, stopping right in front of him.

"Helga. Stop playing with me. I've already told you that I do."

"I'm not playing with you. I love you," she stated.

"You think or you know," he threw her words back in her face.

"I know." 

"For how long?"

"Since kindergarten," she replied meekly.

"That long? How -," he didn't get to finish his question because she grabbed his face and kissed him.

~+ * + * + * **The End **+ * + * +~*

****

Authors Note: So. What's you think? You like? Happy I finally finished the story? A huge thank you to everyone who supported me and my story. I appreciate it so much! ::hug:: Though I think I used too much dialogue in a couple of the chapters. I'm working on another story that is more descriptive and uses little dialogue. SO be sure to read it whenever I get the chance to post it. :) It's also good practice for my essays. (We're not supposed to use dialogue.) Laters! 


End file.
